My Sunshine
by Prongs925
Summary: A short fic about Sirius feelings for James. SBJP Slash


You are my sunshine

"_Hi," An 8-year-old boy said as he neared the boy. The boy had his head to the ground and looked lost. "Are you okay?" _

_The boy had long black hair and blue eyes. He glanced up at the boy in front of him and he mumbled, "Yes, I'm fine,"_

"_Then why are you crying?" The boy said cocking his head and staring at the boy. He had messy black hair and warm, hazel eyes._

_The other boy sniffed before he said, "I'm fine" Hastily rubbing his eyes_

_The boy shook his head and said, "No, your not, I'm James Potter by the way"_

_The other boy studied James before he said, "Sirius."_

_James smiled before he sat on the ground and said, "Why we're you crying?"_

_Sirius sighed before he said, "My mommy said that I couldn't come to the park but I came anyway" He took a breath before he continued, "I had asked her why then she said that no one would want to be my friend so it was pointless" Sirius finished looking at James_

_James studied Sirius for a moment before he hesitated then he wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and hugged him he then whispered, "I'll be your friend"_

With a start, 16-year-old Sirius woke up. He sighed before he turned toward his sleeping friend in the other bed. He smiled sadly and remembered the event from the day before.

He and James had argued because James was worried for Sirius. Sirius had become distant with him and James wanted to know why. Sirius knew he could not tell because if he did then it would ruin their friendship and that was something that Sirius cherished.

For James was his brother, everything he lived for…James was his sunshine.

**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,  
I dreamed I held you in my arms,  
but when I woke dear, I was mistaken,  
and I hung my head and cried.**

**(4 days later)**

"Hey" James said hesitantly as he neared Sirius who was sitting near the lake.

"Hi" Sirius mumbled as he glanced down at the ground. James sighed as he sat next to his friend.

"You know we can't do this," James said quietly as he looked at the lake

Sirius sighed. He knew this would come for the day before Sirius threw caution wind and told James about his feelings after he said it he rushed of the room and slept in the Room of Requirements.

Sirius nodded before he said, "I know"

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
you make me happy when skies are gray  
you'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
please don't take my sunshine away.**

"Just know that…" He trailed off and bit his lips turning away from James. He could not say it.

"Yes?" James asked curious to what Sirius had to say

Sirius sighed before he said, "I…I love you"

He watched as James look at him shocked before he arose from his seat net to Sirius and said, "I…I can't, Sirius, I'm going out with Lily and I love her" With that said, he walked back to the castle.

Sirius watched his sunshine walk away from him and he was left to the darkness of the world for it was James who guided him but now that he was gone, he was like a shadow nothing but an empty shell.

**I'll always love you and make you happy  
if you will only say the same  
but if you leave me to love another  
you'll regret it all some day**

He smiled every time James talked to him. He made sure his pain did not show when James talked about how much he loved Lily. He made sure he acted normal near Lily and every time he was near her.

He restrained himself to just getting a knife and offing himself. He restrained himself to go to Lily and saying, "Please, don't take my sunshine away"

_For he is the only light I have in this cold, dark world._

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
you make me happy, when skies are gray,  
you'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
please don't take my sunshine away.**

He will nod and accept to be James' best man. He was happy for him. If James was happy than he was too. Even though he wouldn't have his sunshine anymore, at least he will still have his best friend. The one thing that he was sure that wouldn't change between James and him. He was sure of it.

**You told me once dear you really loved me  
that no one else could come between  
but now you've left me and love another  
you have shattered all my dreams.**

The irony. Oh, the irony of it all.

He always wished that he would die and once he was near to it but now…standing in the rubble of Gordric Hollow, how much he wanted to die, it seemed like his body would not allow it. His sunshine was gone. James was gone. His best friend, His everything and as realization hit him full force he felt his heart shatter and he fell to the ground crying. James was…gone. The word was so foreign to him but…it registered in his heart. His sunshine had been extinguished and he was left in darkness…

End of Chapter

A/n: So I turned a happy song into a sad song (I hope) so yeah. I hope you review. If I get enough review, this may have a different version to it but I am not sure.

If you read, please review! My first song fic so I am happy! The song does not belong to me it belongs to Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell. The song is You are my sunshine. I don't own James and Sirius either...just borrowing.

Prongs


End file.
